1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission technology, and in particular to a contactless power transmission structure of laser distance measuring device.
2. The Prior Arts
In general, distance measurement can be performed by means of various technologies, however, conventionally, there are problems and difficulties in measuring long distance correctly. With the progress of science and technology, advanced distance measurement device has been developed to measure distance, especially long distance accurately and precisely.
In this respect, the principle of laser distance measurement is to use laser to emit a laser light beam to an object, then light is reflected back to the light emission position, and the time required for transmission and reflection of light beam can be obtained, thus the distance in-between can be derived. To achieve this purpose, the laser distance measuring device must be provided with a laser light tube to emit laser light beam; a lens serving as a receiver to receive the reflected light; and a Digital Signal Processor (DSP) to calculate the difference of times between light emitted by the laser light tube and the reflected light received by the lens. Presently, 360 degrees rotatable laser distance measuring device is available and is capable of measuring long distance. However, since in a laser distance measuring device, the rotation disk having laser light tube and lens provided thereon is rotatable, therefore, in case that power is supplied through wire connections, it tends to wind together in operation and then be detached. Also, in repair and maintenance, the power supply portion can not be repaired separately, the whole unit of laser distance measuring device has to be replaced.
Therefore, the design and performance of laser distance measuring device is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvements.